


Byakuya Togami's Life

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami knows what he'll have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byakuya Togami's Life

Togami was ready to sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this was my best work so far wow


End file.
